


Hiding

by Reda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, OSWC2020, POV Umino Iruka, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Prompt: Fog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Hokage Kakashi is shirking his duties again, so it's up to Iruka to find him and drag him back.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I don’t think I’ve ever written for KakaIru hah. Well, here goes. (Characterization, what’s that? It’s been a while since I watched more than the first couple arcs of Naruto on a rewatch so forgive me, for real).  
> Time Period: End of Shippuden – Hokage!Kakashi  
> Words: 725  
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: “Fog” [OSWC 2020, Day 3]  
> Title: Hiding

Iruka walked into the Hokage’s office, carrying a stack of papers, ready to make Kakashi actually do some work around here. He knew the Copy Ninja didn’t really like having this position, even though everyone had agreed he would make a great Hokage. But Iruka was here to help him along – and to try to keep him from shirking paperwork too much.

While he sighed at the sight before him – a desk stacked high with papers and one notably absent Hokage in the chair – Iruka also couldn’t help but smile. Kakashi was one of the top ninja in the village when it came to skill, but the man still preferred to sit around and re-read his favorite book series. Though, it was too late in the day for him to be hanging around nearby reading, since the sun was on its last stages of setting and the dark of twilight was already creeping into existence.

Still, Iruka had an idea of where Kakashi could be hiding, so he set the papers to the side and looked around the office, noticing the unlocked window behind the Hokage’s desk. Yep. Of course. The problem with having a village full of ninja was how so many of them refused to use actual normal modes of transportation – and _doors_ – to get around, especially when they felt trapped. And Hatake Kakashi was really no different.

Sighing again – he did that a lot when Kakashi was involved – Iruka opened the window further and slid out into the coming twilight. A few jumps landed him on the roof and he set his hands on his waist at the sight. Like expected, Kakashi was asleep on the rooftop, or dozing at the very least. His favorite book series – written by Jiraiya of all people, which meant the novels would never have a continuation and Kakashi would be re-reading them until the end of the world – rested on his chest, following the up and down motion of his easy breathing.

At such a sight, Iruka found it impossible to stay annoyed – or to give a good tongue-lashing to get the lazy Hokage back to his desk. After all, twilight had fallen. He probably deserved the break. Or at least he _would_ deserve it, if he could actually clear his desk of work for once.

Fog fell around them, something that was pretty common around this time of year. It had been slowly showing up since sunset and was only going to grow thicker as the night wore on. Though he didn’t like to admit it, Iruka hated the fog. It would never be anything but creepy, especially accompanied by full moons, and all those terrible horror stories Kakashi liked to tease him with would come rushing back into his mind…

Holding in a shudder, Iruka stepped lightly over to where Kakashi laid. With a huff at the relaxed state of the Hokage when said Hokage was _supposed_ to be working, Iruka fought the urge to kick him awake and force him back down to the office. Because, well, he had to admit the Copy Ninja looked pretty cute when he was asleep like this. So calm and peaceful. A man that carried so much heartache over the past, and yet he managed to be so relaxed in his sleep.

How could he wake him up knowing _that_?

Smile on his face, Iruka slipped down to lay down next to Kakashi, pulling up on his side, resting his elbow on the rooftop and laying his head on his hand. So he could smile and watch the man sleep. His other hand moved quite without his permission, brushing at the silvery white bangs. So much he wanted to say to this man. So much he wanted to get off his chest and never found a way to get the words out in the right way. There never would be a right time, would there?

He sighed and pulled back, laying his arms on the rooftop and resting his face in arms, hiding from the truth. One of these days, maybe he’d say something. Before time went on too long and he lost his chance. For now, Iruka could be happy falling asleep up here next to Kakashi, content to be helping him with the Hokage job, content to hide in the fog and wait for eternity.


End file.
